The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, room for improvement in the area of data centers, specifically as it relates to fiber optic connections, still exists. For example, manufacturers of connectors and adapters are always looking to reduce the size of the devices, while increasing ease of deployment, robustness, and modifiability after deployment. In particular, more optical connectors may need to be accommodated in the same footprint previously used for a smaller number of connectors in order to provide backward compatibility with existing data center equipment. For example, one current footprint is known as the small form-factor pluggable transceiver footprint (SFP). This footprint currently accommodates two LC-type ferrule optical connections. However, it may be desirable to accommodate four optical connections (two duplex connections of transmit/receive) within the same footprint. Another current footprint is the quad small form-factor pluggable (QSFP) transceiver footprint. This footprint currently accommodates four LC-type ferrule optical connections. However, it may be desirable to accommodate eight optical connections of LC-type ferrules (four duplex connections of transmit/receive) within the same footprint.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches may be effective to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing may also increase the support cost and diminish the quality of service.
In a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may obstruct access to the individual release mechanisms. Such physical obstructions may impede the ability of an operator to minimize the stresses applied to the cables and the connectors. For example, these stresses may be applied when the user reaches into a dense group of connectors and pushes aside surrounding optical fibers and connectors to access an individual connector release mechanism with his/her thumb and forefinger. Overstressing the cables and connectors may produce latent defects, compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the terminations, and potentially cause serious disruptions to network performance.
While an operator may attempt to use a tool, such as a screwdriver, to reach into a dense group of connectors and activate a release mechanism, adjacent cables and connectors may obstruct the operator's line of sight, making it difficult to guide the tool to the release mechanism without pushing aside the adjacent cables. Moreover, even when the operator has a clear line of sight, guiding the tool to the release mechanism may be a time-consuming process. Thus, using a tool may not be effective at reducing support time and increasing the quality of service.